


Poslední

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Thanos zvítězil. Je po všem.





	Poslední

_Tak krásná, tak chytrá._

Natasha byla všem očím skrytá. Vlasy měla rozhozené do stran jako rudou svatozář, ruce odřené až na kost, rty natrhnuté a oči zavřené, a nebýt špíny a krve, pomyslel by si náhodný pozorovatel, že se rozhodla si zdřímnout, hned tam, uprostřed kráteru v ulici Manhattenu. Byl krásný květnový den a ona mohla být jen unavená.

_Ale tak naivní a slepá. Jen se na ně podívej. Není to nechutný pohled?_

Ležela tam, dávno pryč, přitisknutá k Hulkově hrudi, stejně nehybné jako ona. Prsty levé ruky se jakoby omylem dotýkala jeho mohutného krku a on ji nevědomě skrýval ve své náruči. Cítili klid, oba dva poprvé od doby, co se každý plně chopili své role, sdíleli ho spolu, a na tvářích jim hrál jemný úsměv, který jejich nepřítele doháněl k zuřivému šílenství.

_Tváří se, jako by vyhráli!_

***

Clint byl jen kousek vedle nich, v pozici, která by mu byla nepříjemná, kdyby ještě cítil. Napůl vleže a napůl vsedě; zhroutil se těsně před koncem na shořelý vrak auta. Kryl své partnerce záda, dokud ještě mohl chodit, a i potom když nemohl, jí získával čas přesně mířenými šípy a stejně účinnými posměšky.

_Sirotkové, ubozí sirotkové._

Neměl u sebe jejich fotku, ani jednoho z nich.

***

_Historie se opakuje!_

Steve ležel od Buckyho na dosah ruky, tak těsně, tak velmi těsně, až ten pohled lámal srdce. James byl schoulený v klubíčku, dlaň přitisknutou k ráně v břiše, smrtelné a ironicky téměř bezbolestné. Kapitán se k němu ve své poslední chvíli natahoval, napínal veškeré svaly, aby se ho ještě aspoň dotkl, rozloučil se, ale nezvládl to. Stačil centimetr, snad dva, ale jeho tělo jej zradilo.

_Myslel sis, že vás všechny přežije, nemám pravdu?_

Štít ležel zapomenutý v místě, kam Steve dopadl. Od něj se táhla čára prachem a špínou, troskami betonu a drtí, jak se pomalu a vytrvale plazil k místu, kde umíral jeho nejbližší přítel. Nestihl se mu podívat do očí, něco mu říct, dotknout se ho.

***

_Vidíš ho?_

Loki odešel jako první.

_Byla to moje oblíbená hračka._

Nebylo to rychlé ani bezbolestné, bylo v tom příliš mnoho krve a dávení, trhaného, stále se krátícího dechu. Nedovedl pohnout jediným prstem, a konečně, konečně ho opouštěl cit v končetinách a on mohl vydechnout, došel až k úplnému konci.

_Ale bylo tak směšně jednoduché ho rozbít. Tak jednoduché ho přinutit křičet._

Ležel zhroucený jako loutka, kterou pohodilo dítě na podlahu svého pokoje. Nehýbal se, jen jeho hrudník se ještě občas zdvihl, nadpřirozený organismus bojoval, zuby nehty se bránil smrti, chytal se každého stébla.

_S jeho bratrem byla větší zábava. Až oběť mého favorita ho zlomila._

Thor se k němu natáhl, roztřeseně ho pohladil po vlasech slepených krví. Padl jen kousek od něj, stejně vyčerpaný a zničený jako jeho bratr. I jeho dech krátil. Lehl si na zem, mlčky se uložil do prachu a krve a polámané tělo sourozence si přitáhl do náruče, a v tom jednom pohybu se celý jeho svět zúžil jen na tu vytáhlou postavu, bledou tvář a stále otevřené, ještě stále živé oči.

_Vydrželi dost dlouho._

Přitiskl si jeho hlavu k hrudi, usmál se, když zaslechl jakýsi šepot, snad nějakou urážku, možná omluvu, rozloučení, nebo jen bolestné zaskučení, na které Lokiho hlasivky nestačily.

„Že tě to pořád baví,“ zachraptěl blonďatý bůh, skořápka svého starého já, kdysi nebesky modré oči teď zašedlé a pohaslé.

„…umírat mi v náruči.“ Usmál se a políbil bratra do vlasů. Neměl na něj vztek, už ne. „Kdysi ses bál, že netrefíš do Valhally,“ uchechtl se hystericky, jeho slzy dopadaly na nehybnou tvář mladšího boha. „Už se nebojíš, že ne? Loki?“ vydechl a zaposlouchal se. Ticho. Znovu se zasmál, krátce, nevesele, hořce. „Loki,“ zopakoval, hlas se mu lámal. „Nemusíš odpovídat. Potkáme se tam,“ řekl a stiskl bratra ještě pevněji, naposledy, srdce zlomené, že to byl zase on, kdo všechno ztratil.

Thor odešel jako druhý.

_Dojemné._

Tony, jako jediný ze svých přátel a spojenců stále na nohou, vzhlédl a pevně se Thanosovi zadíval do očí, beze strachu či respektu. Odplivl si přímo pod nohy svého soka, poslední slova, poslední vzdor. Neměl už co ztratit.

_Už ses vynadíval? Jsi na řadě._


End file.
